User blog:WonderPikachu12/Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History
This is the first battle of my Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History series, even if that wasn't the initial intention when I wrote this. :P One idea is that Ash raps with his Kanto/Johto outfit while he dances in the back with his Kanto/Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos outfits. Title cards by Noah because he is amazing. 'Gotta rap battle 'em all! The founder of the theory of evolution, Charles Darwin, and the star of the Pokémon anime and the mascot of Pokémon, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, battle to see which of the two had better traveled the world, experiencing evolution up close.' Ash/Pikachu Backround: Pallet Town Charles Darwin Background: Galapagos Island Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOEPDJ0igwg Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! [Note: Ash Ketchum is blue, Pikachu is yellow, and both rapping at the same time is regular text.] 'Ash Ketchum:' (Starts at 0:12) (Starts with him turned around, rapping slow to the tune of the first Pokémon opening) I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was You really think that you can beat me? (turns around) Dammit, dude, your name is Charles! I've traveled across many lands, and I've beaten many saps You can never taken me on, bitch. I master in Pokéraps My own show based off a game got a game based off of it And meanwhile this fossil dug up fossils for a habit There's one-hundred and fifty or more to see Stick to figuring out the explanations of the birds and the bees I'm iconic, people only know your name You need 2BA Master to master my games 'Charles Darwin:' (0:44) Looks like a wild Charles Darwin has appeared Like your Charizard, I'll leave you burnt and seared It's only natural I'm selected as the better belligerent They've picked the wrong one as the Pokémon representative This isn't just another Pokémon battle you've played Never even once have you ever been laid You've been ten years old for way too long And your raps put me to sleep like one of Jigglypuff's songs 'Ash Ketchum:' (1:04) (Ash Ketchum turns around his hat) You can't take on a Pokémon Master, fool! I'll take your ass back to Trainer's school! You lonely old dolt! Face the power of two! Pikachu, I choose you! 'Ash Ketchum and Pikachu' (1:17) I'll shock you so hard with just Thunderbolt With your health issues, you're sure to feel that jolt You fucked your cousin? You sure are one to talk Personally, compared to you, I prefer Professor Oak I've got a team of Pokémon! What about you? We'll leave you looking like versions Black and Blue Go hide on those islands of yours, while we conquer the world! And while you're stuck with your cousin, I'll be getting five girls Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail We'll leave you in bed looking pale We're a dream team! We'll win any day! A.K.A.: A.K. just kicked your A! 'Charles Darwin:' (1:49) You can't fight your own battles? This victory's in my pocket You're always getting fooled by that stupid Team Rocket I'm a true Englishman, one whom you cannot bout You think you're a star? It's Pikachu that the show is about Your precious professor sure is the smarter guy Since he can't figure out if you're a girl or a boy Should've stopped at Gen. 2, you've gotten too old Now watch as my Thinking Path becomes Victory Road WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (to the tune of 'Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!) EPIC RAP BATTLES EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY! Poll Who won? Ash Ketchum and Pikachu Charles Darwin ERB Bio ASH KETCHUM AND PIKACHU: Hey there! I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! And this is my buddy, Pikachu! ("Pika!") We come from the Pokémon franchise. I star in the anime with him as my partner, and Pikachu is represented as the mascot of the whole series! ("Pi, pikachu!") The anime had a big impact on the games, you know. They changed several designs on Pokémon, influenced Pokémon to say their names, and even is the reason Pikachu became the mascot for Pokémon! There was even a game based off the anime, Yellow, to coincide with versions Red, Green, and Blue. Since then, there have been many new games from Gold and Silver to Black and White, all with new Pokémon for me to catch! ("Pika pi...") Oh, right, haha. I've been on a Pokémon journey for as long as I can remember, traveling from Kanto to Unova! I've made many friends like Brock, Misty, May, and more! As well, there is this evil trio from Team Rocket named Jessie, James, and Meowth, who really want to steal my Pikachu! ("Chu!!") ...also, I've been ten years old for...well, forever. Oh, well. Just means I can become a Pokémon Master sooner! Gotta catch 'em all! ("Pikachu!") CHARLES DARWIN: Charles Darwin here. Born 1809. I'm a naturalist, meaning I face reality and fucking explain it. Beat that. As a naturalist, I created the natural selection theory. You know of that picture of those line of apes slowly turning in a human? Yeah, that's because of me. You see, on a boat ride for about a dozen years aboard the HMS Beagle, in which I became quite the celebrity, I came across a series of islands. There, I found several birds and mammals that were clearly of the same species but differently shaped. I began to research this, and created the theory of evolution. I wrote several books on this, like On the Origin of Species and The Descent of Man. I also married my cousin, although I was hesitant as marrying would take away from my research. We had about ten kids, two of which died as infants and one which died at the age of ten. Their deaths pushed me into abandoning my Christianity. Yeah, I was a Christian when I came up with the theory of evolution. Suck it. Eventually, I died from heart stress, which I got from pushing myself so hard in my research. Yeah, I died working hard on something that actually made an impact on the world. I doubt you will. Category:Blog posts